exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Erudessa
Erudessa is the Dragon-Deity of Nature that rules over Mazdayana. Story Erudessa was the divine protector of Shikigami in Mazdayana, ruling the plane alongside her brother Shinryu and sister Dahark. However, the intervention of Kuri-ma Mazda limited the influence Erudessa had to nature, preventing her from appearing to anyone except for Shikigami which quickly started to dwindle in numbers. However, eventually, she freed from her restraints and, alongside Dahark fought against Shinryu, claiming revenge for the pain inflicted to her people. The resulting temporal instability caused Mazdayana's Timeline to divide in three. In two of them, Erudessa was killed - once by Dahark and once by Shinryu. In the last, she instead killed Shinryu and Dahark and became Mazdayana's single ruler. In that timeline, Erudessa crushed civilisation and returned the world to a natural order, where mankind served as meals to the Shikigami and where the latter could prosper in peace and innocence. However, the intervention of Erudessa's own descendant Manithil Erudessa convinced slowly the Dragon deity to accept humans - as long as they are pure of heart - within her realm. Summoned Existence Erudessa was later summoned as an irregular Divine Servant in a war organized by the mysterious XENOS. Trapped in a human body, Erudessa mostly wandered haphazardly, eventually meeting with Leonardo da Vinci and allying with her as well as Annabelle Zera. She thus helped them with defeating her long-forgotten sibling Nicol Bolas. Later, Erudessa was manipulated by XENOS who revealed Gilles de Rais's past, causing Erudessa to erupt into a blind rage and attempt to slaughter him despite an alliance between them. Leonardo da Vinci, alongside Vaati, managed to calm her down once more and recruit her by their side in order to fight against XENOS - responsible for the slaughter of many innocents. Erudessa thus contributed to his defeat. Appearance Although Erudessa is never clearly seen, she is said to be an immense jade dragon of incredible strength and size, her bones the bones of the earth. Personality A feral embodiment of Mother Earth's fury, Erudessa is both maternal against her own and a vicious predator against those who oppose her. An enemy of civilisation, she seeks only to see mankind crumble and let them take their rightful place in the food chain. She is however more understanding than Shinryu and Dahark, able to feel compassion for her "daughters" Manithil and Idealie Erudessa, after being summoned as a humanoid being, is much more compassionate and kind, her elf-like body mostly confusing her and causing her to relapse into a child-like state. Affectionate in a twisted way, motherly and childish at the same time, she is very fond of children, and will protect them at any cost. She however retains her nature's defender persona, especially when the natural balance is threatened. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As expected, of course, from both a dragon and a deity. * Divine Existence: Erudessa grants power over Natural Divine Magic, especially Elemental powers not aligned with light and darkness, to those who follow her teachings. * Gift of Draconis: To the worthy, Erudessa can bestow the gift of Draconization, granting them speed, natural protection, and the ability to exhale a breath of pure Aetheric energy. * Draconic Abilities: Erudessa possesses great magical resistance as well as a powerful breath attack - one that breathes pure, natural, chaotic energy. * Divine Servant Abilities: Erudessa possesses immense abilities after being summoned as a Divine Servant, fitting for an embodiment of nature. Storylines * Conquer the Soul shows Erudessa's world. * Magus Wars : Honesty shows Erudessa herself. Trivia * Eru is the name of the primordial god in the Lord of the Rings franchise. Category:Dragon Category:Deity Category:Mazdayana Category:Character Category:Divine Servant